


Never Needed the Mask

by Vampyrechicka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrechicka/pseuds/Vampyrechicka
Summary: Chat is so concerned with finding out who Ladybug is underneath her mask, but he should have been paying closer attention.1Kish MLB One Shot





	Never Needed the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! I love my little blueberry boy!

          Ladybug dropped him off on the closest balcony, just trying to get him somewhere safe so she wouldn’t have to worry when she got back to the battle. I was too distracted and he almost got hurt. If anything had happened to him… it would have been my fault.  
             
           “Stay here, you’ll be safe.” Turning around so that she wouldn’t have to look at him and continue fighting the urge to stay any longer, Ladybug readied her yo-yo.

           “Wait….” She looked down as she felt a pressure on her arm and saw that he had grabbed ahold of her hand and was pulling her back towards him.

           “I have to get back to the fight and cleanse the akuma.”

Though he responded with a quiet “I know,” he didn’t let go.

           “Luka, I can’t stay.”

           He sighed and squeezed her hand tighter. “I just… you now I’m not very good with words, but I don’t have my guitar here with me and this… this just wasn’t how I wanted this to happen, but I guess now is as good of a moment as any.” He looked up, staring straight into her bluebell eyes and smiled. “Marinette, thank you for saving me back there.”

           Ladybug jerked backwards, nearly tripping, but Luka’s firm hold kept her upright. “Ma-ma-Marinette? Who, me? Phst… no. What? Uhm…” she meekly tilted her head back as he took a step closer. She hadn’t realized just how much taller Luka was than her until now. “How did you know?”

           He chuckled, the sound deep and comforting as he tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ears. “I’ve known that Ladybug was you since the day we met. There was no way that she could be anybody but you, Marinette. No one else is this amazing, brave, kind, or beautiful.”

           “Why didn’t you tell me?” His palm rested on her cheek and she felt herself slowly melting into his warm touch as he rubbed the skin below her mask with his calloused fingers.

           “You guys keep your identities secret for a reason. I wasn’t trying to hide it from you. I’ve actually written a dozen songs where I try to tell you in a way that won’t make you hate me forever, but I guess being saved by you tonight just brought back all of the memories of these last few months and I couldn’t not tell you. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret for so long.”

           Ladybug opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when her compact began to beep. She deftly slid it open and clicked on the beeping Chat Noir icon on the screen.

           “Where are you? It’s getting a bit hairy over here without you.”

           “I’m on my way, Kitty.” She closed the device and looked back up at Luka. There was just too much to say and not enough time right now.

           “It’s okay Marinette. Go do your thing. I’ll still be here, waiting, when you come back… if that’s what you want?” She looked around as he gestured and realized that she had unintentionally dropped him off outside of her bedroom above the bakery. 

           “Stay! I mean… yes, stay, please. I’ll be back soon.” His smile shone brighter than the Eiffel Tower as he nodded and watched her leap away, heading back into battle without fear.

           “My amazing Marinette.”

 

           “Pound it!” Chat Noir excitedly threw his fist out to the side for Ladybug to tap, only to turn and realize that his partner was already sprinting away since the akuma had been handled. She still has a few minutes left before she transformed back so she shouldn’t have run so fast. It was the first time she had ever left without celebrating or even saying goodbye. Though he knew it was wrong and that he should stay to comfort the victim who was looking around in fear, Chat couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up and he needed to follow her. I’m coming, my lady.

 

           Ladybug landed on her balcony with a soft thud. Luka was nowhere to be seen in the small space. She felt her heart sink until she noticed that her pink curtains had been pulled back. She didn’t even think as she walked inside, heading towards the bed where Luka sat, eyes closed, meditating. She kept her gaze locked on him as he opened his eyes and watched as she dropped her transformation mid stride. Without hesitation, Marinette straddles his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

           “I could never hate the one I love.” She brought her lips down to his, slowly at first… their first. That gentleness did not last long as Luka groaned and leaned back on the bed, pulling Marinette down snugly against his body as their lips collided again and again. They had been dancing around each other for months, each one feeling the pull, but doing nothing about it. After accepting each other’s feelings now, it felt like they couldn’t separate. 

           “I love you too, Marinette,” he whispered between kisses.

           They were so lost within one another that they didn’t catch the glow of green eyes and black leather as Chat Noir watched everything from the balcony’s ledge. He felt warmth fall down his cheeks as his heart filled with love and excitement from finally, finally, figuring out who Ladybug was, only to have it torn to shreds as he watched her kiss another man. The one she loves.

           He was silent as he launched himself into the too-quiet streets of a akuma recovering midnight Paris.


End file.
